Riverthrone
Riverthrone is the capital city of the Sonmaric country Aras Dor. It is located at the confluence of the Aras and Thundering rivers in the northern part of Aras Dor's expansive Haran Valley. The population is roughly 80,000, making it the most populous city in the country. Riverthrone is the cultural and economic core of Aras Dor, being a centrally located trade hub between many countries in all directions. Riverthrone is the location of Rivenhold, the seat of the child king Magnus Aaronsson. Several years ago, Magnus' father suddenly embarked on a crusade to the Dreadlands and Gulbahad and never returned. It is assumed the former king and his forces were destroyed. Magnus rules in his stead, although his mother Carnalia plays a major role in advising, making decrees, and other matters . Magic in Riverthrone The use of magic beyond a certain potency is strictly forbidden in Riverthrone. Even beginning a powerful incantation within the city will set off an alarm within the Silver Spire, and Arbiters will be dispatched to counter the spell and fine or possibly detain the offender. Districts Riverthrone consists of several districts divided by walls, racial distributions, economic function, or wealth. Arcane District The arcane district is a very small area centered around the Silver Spire. Arena District The main feature of this district is the Blood Pit arena. The district also houses the prisons and slave camps of Riverthrone, as well as the Orc ghettos. Western and Northern areas of the district feature varied forms of entertainment including circuses, menageries, street performances, etc. The Splinter: '''In the North West of the Arena District there is a crater with a huge crystal at its center called The Splinter. It is said the crystal has fantastic magical properties. The crater is under constant guard by Silver Spire Arbiters, as well as castle guards. The average citizen does not know much about the mysterious crystal, or the events that caused it to be there except that the explosion of energy shook the entire city. Those who know more say that a battle took place there between the Grand Magus himself, and a malevolent crystal entity. Iron Town The Dwarven enclave and craftsmen district. Most of Riverthrone's blacksmiths and weapon smiths are located in Iron Town. Merchant District The main trading hub of the city. '''Guild Row: '''A small port lined with specialized guild houses. '''Lower Market: '''The standard market used mostly by commoners and lower class merchants. '''Upper Market: A heavily guarded market in which only merchants of a certain class are allowed to trade. Many upper class citizens of Riverthrone use the Upper Market exclusively. Noble District '''The Rivenhold: '''The castle and seat of power of Riverthrone. '''The Silver Spire: '''See the Silver Spire. Old Port Sully Town Sully Town is an ethnic enclave of Tieflings in Riverthrone. It is where the majority of Tieflings in Riverthrone live, and considered a ghetto. = Places of Interest Hog's Breath Inn An exclusive underground safe house for mercenaries, thugs, thieves, and other seedy members of society in Old Port. Only those with the password, which changes monthly, may enter. It is considered neutral grounds amongst the various thieves guilds and crime syndicates in the city, as well as a reliable place to lie low or find illicit work. Mango Paradise Mango Paradise is a shady tavern which also caters to mercenaries and thieves. The name comes from the owner, a Sea Dwarf named "Mango" Mangorin, who claims to have visited many uncharted lands in the south west. On his journeys he happened upon a type of fruit that was unknown to him, which he describes as the best thing he has ever tasted. He decided to call the fruit "Mangoes," and wishes to someday find them again.